Desire
by Captured Goddess
Summary: Story takes place after Manah is captured by the Knights of the Seal and brought to the Grand Shrine, Rated M for a reason! Rape!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character in this story. They belong to Drakengard2 and Square Enix. This story is completely fan-made!

Author Note: Rated M for a reason! Contains scenes of rape!

Summary: Story takes place after Manah is Captured by the Knights of the Seal and brought to the Grand Shrine.

First time he layed eyes on her, his desire flared like the Flame Dais that once burned so hot and bright. The curve of her body, the way her clothes hugged her body emphasizing every curve, leaving nothing much to the imagination. Her straight shoulder length blond hair that flowed effortlessly with the wind, and those blood red eyes that glowed in the bright rays of the sun.

Her eyes are what captivated him so. So beautiful, so evil so beautifully evil. Every time he closed his own he sees hers staring back at him, burning into the very depths of his mind.

Gismor POV

"Damn those eyes!" I yelled into the emptiness of my bedroom." She must be mine!" I say loudly, pacing back and forth, trying to come up with a plan. Finally an idea hits me, smirking to myself I go over the plot in my mind" I know just what to do" Laughing insanely. After my plan is complete I call a meeting with my lieutenants and senior knights, I tell them my great plan to ' capture the traitor, Nowe'.

After Preparations are complete I send them off to the District of Shining Life. " They will have to go there eventually, and when they do we will be waiting, we will capture them and I can have my way with that woman" I laugh to myself.

A Few Hours Later

A senior knight knocks on the heavy door to my bedroom, " Enter!" I said to the door in question and slowly it opens revealing the knight" General Gismor, Sir! I have come to report from the District of Shining Life. The traitor Manah has been captured and his currently on route here."

A smirk spreads across my tanned face" Excellent! And what of the traitor Nowe?" I asked, hoping the other part of my plan was a success. " He, and one other in his company are following the ship back to the Grand Shrine" the knight informed. My smirk widens" Good, move Hierarch Seere and the priests to a secure location and proceed with the plan. As soon as the traitor Manah arrives I want her brought to me immediately!" I ordered. Acknowledging my order the knight bows " Yes sir!" then leaves the room.

General POV

She would finally be his! A moment he had waited for so long! Slowly the ship lands just outside the courtyard to the Grand Shrine and the knights file out of it with the prisoner Manah in hand in case she decides to escape. One of the guards bring the young woman to Gismor's room as he requested.

Manah POV

The guard behind me pushes me into the General's room and I fall to my knees" Will there be anything else sir?" asked the loyal knight. " No, that is everything return to your post immediately" says a strong masculine voice in front of me. The knight nods his acknowledgment and leaves the room. The general finally coming into my view, walks over to the door and secures it behind the leaving knight.

After hearing the door lock click, I stand up and immediately go into the defensive. ' what does he want from me? If he wanted me dead he could've ordered his men to do it.' I thought to myself as the dark haired man turns around to face me. Glaring up at the man I back up as he makes a move toward me with a smirk ' I don't like this' I thought as I continued to back away from the tall man ' I have to get away'. With that in mind I start looking around the large room for any way to escape" What's with that look? Surely the great Lady Manah isn't scared of me?" Asked the tall man as he continued his advance toward me. Again I back up but stop, feeling the solidness of the wall at my back.

Gismor looks down at me with a smirk and grabs my wrists, I try to pull them away but he fastens something metallic to them " Those are magic resistant bracelets my dear, which means as long as you wear them, you cannot use any of your magic." The man pushes me hard into the wall, I glare up at him and he stares back at me.

Gismor POV

Those eyes again, so bright and full of hatred, so " beautiful" I say out loud to myself. The blond haired woman struggles against my grip" What do you want from me? Why have you brought me here?!" She demanded. Smirking I lean into the girl and whisper into her hear" To fulfill my desire." Hearing those words put fear into her eyes. Fear was something I saw so often in the eyes on my enemies but this woman, the fear made her eyes glow even more brighter. Slowly I run my armored hand down her arm and down to her waist making the woman stiffen at the contact.

Manah POV

Feeling the cold armor down my side made me freeze in my place. That look in his eyes terrified me so. So much hate in his eyes and need. Need for power and control and something else , something that made her sick to her stomach just thinking about! ' This is not how I wanted it to be! I wanted Nowe to be the man that....' My thoughts drifted and my mind returned to the scene set before me. Once again I feel his hand run up my body and stop at my arm gripping it tightly. So hard I thought if I tried to resist my arm would surely be ripped from it's socket.

General POV

Gismor grabs onto Manah tightly and drags her over to his luxury king sized bed and throws her into it. Recovering quickly Manah tries to get off the bed and escape from the psychotic man. However before she got very far Gismor grabs her and pushes her back into the bed. Reaching behind her head he grabs 2 sets of chains he attached earlier that day and attaches them to the chains on Manah's wrists so she could not escape. Gismor moves onto his bed and straddles the woman's waist. Manah tries frantically to push him away but his large frame dominating her smaller one made it impossible. Smirking down at the woman he starts to undo and remove his armor.

Manah POV

I tried frantically to escape the chains that imprisoned me, but to no avail. Looking up at the large man on top of me I see him slowly start to remove his garments. First the white cape that draped over his broad shoulders, then his chest plate. One by one they are removed and more of the sickly man's body is revealed to me. Once all of hid clothing is removed he looks down at my fully clothed form and proceeds to remove mt clothes as well. I tried to stop him but all of my attempts seemed futile.

Gismor POV

"Resisting me is pointless my dear" I tell the trembling girl underneath me, as I pull off the last items on her person. " You won't get away with this! Nowe will..." I laugh at the mention of the dragon child. " He will what? That boy is pathetically weak, he will never be able to defeat me!"

General POV

Finally he would have his way with the red eyed girl. Hoping that after everything was done his obsession would dissipate. Using his knee, he opens her legs and positions himself for the long awaited intrusion. Playing his hands roughly on her hips he thrusts into her, taking away the only thing that remained pure in the woman.

Screaming from the pain Manah claws at his arms and back. Not bothering to wait for her to adjust to him he starts his ruthless assault on the girl.

Nowe barges into the Grand Shrine and comes face to face with the many knights ready to attack. The masked man beside him stares in astonishment and says in his usual joking manner" Whoa! Look at all those Knights! I am willing to bet they aren't planning a welcome home party for me."

" It doesn't matter how many there are! We're going in." Nowe says, angry with his friend's jokes. That being said the two run at the knights weapons drawns.

Manah screams even louder as the general increases his pace and the power of his thrusts. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. She feared her body would break in half if this went on much longer. As if reading the thoughts in her mind Gismor once more increases his pace and power, earning another scream from the young woman beneath him.

Feeling close to his release Gismor pumps into her at a relentless and inhuman pace. This action making Manah scream her voice raw, her screaming echoing in the halls of the third floor.

" Where is Manah~! Answer me!" Nowe yelled at the fallen knight."...General Gismor...took her" he said in pain. Shocked, Nowe presses on for more information" What did you say?! What does Gismor want with Manah!?" Getting no reply from the now dead knight Nowe glares and races of to Gismor's room" Hang on Manah! I am on my way!" he yelled through the halls.

Gismor moans and releases his seed into the young woman and removes himself from her, slowly regaining his breath and gets off of Manah. Smirking down at the bleeding girl he puts on his best clothes and armor, then he grabs all of her clothes and throws them at her. Manah looks at her clothes blankly for a moment then proceeds to put them on. Gismor undoes the chains on her wrists and leaves the room so she can put on her shirt while he talks to the guards just outside his door." Take her to the dungeon and prepare for her exucution" ordered the general. The guards nod their acknowledgement and walk into the room and take Manah down a secret path to the basement and proceed to the dungeon.

Nowe gets the key to Gismor's room from one of the knights and goes to it quickly, killing all who stand in his way" Manah!" Nowe unlocks the door and barges into Gismor's room. Gismor turns to face the intruder and smirks" Nowe, it is very rude to barge in without so much as a knock, show a bit of human decency ." Glaring at Gismore, Nowe readies his already bloody sword" Gismor! Where is Manah?!"

Gismor smirks and laughs" Your woman is she? Well how about this... you traitors can enjoy your 'love' in the afterlife!"

Urick moves out from behind Nowe" Gismor, you're a bitter old man, their future lays in this world... unlike yours."

Gismor looks over at the masked man" says the immortal coward, so you finally show up! Well never fear Urick, you shall spend all eternity inside a cell! You'll wish you were dead!" Gismor laughs

" Gismor!!" Nowe glares at the man and attacks him.

The battle was long and that accursed dragon child beat him yet again" You loathsome monster! I cannot let you live!, but first... that girl..." Gismor says smirking at the two men in front of him and continues" When the clock strikes ten the girl will be executed, I dare you to stop it... can you?" Laughing he quickly flees from the room.

Manah stares blankly at the floor of the dungeon cell and slowly moves her hand along the cold cement flooring, making the shape of a broken hard ' How can I face Nowe again? He knows the truth now... about my past and now... the one thing that remained innocent, the one thing I wanted to save for him was taken by a man I now deeply despise... Nowe... I am sorry' she said to herself and continued to star at the floor.

Nowe runs through the halls, the fifth bell rings" Oh no, was that the fifth? Manah! Where are you?!" He yells loudly continuing to run through the halls filled with opposing Knights of the Seal. " Don't let them go underground!" One of the knights yells. " Oh I get it, the underground holding cells... let's go Nowe!" encouraged the masked man. Agreeing Nowe and Urick work their way to their target.

Manah POV

Noises can be heard from outside the cell, metal hitting metal, screams of pain and shouts of rage, the door which locked me into this cold cell swings open and 2 familiar figures rush in. I look up at them." Manah! I am glad your safe" Nowe said smiling down at me.

" Nowe... I am so sorry" I told him focusing my attention back to the ground " Be quiet, you don't have to apologize" I look up at him confused " What?"

" Manah I want to believe in you. You shed blood and tears to save peoples lives, that is what you want, right? Please make me believe it!:

hiding the pain I smile at him" I will" Nowe walks over to me and offers his hand to me to help me off his cold floor.

General POV

She never told them about what happened, even though seeing Nowe's smiling face renewed Manah's resolve, a deep hatred now lingers in her heart for the man that took everything she had left that was pure. She will not rest until he is destroyed!

THE END

Author Note: Well, there we go! All finished! So what did you all think of my very first story? Please Review!!


End file.
